Are You Here For Him?
by acap-fax
Summary: Max's daughter and Fang's brother go to the same daycare. Their lives start to get closer together, while Max is still scared to get into a relationship, because her last boyfriend, Angel's father, left her after he discovered she was pregnant. FAX, all-human. Niggy
1. Chapter 1

**This is ACCflock's second account. She forgot the password to her first. *facepalm* I will have a question every day, please answer, I want to know more about you guys (not in a creepy way).**

**QOTD: What's the grammatical error you hate seeing in Fanfictions?**

**Mine is defiantly/definitely. It's spelled definitely. People!**

I waved goodbye to Iggy and Nudge. As I walked to my car, I though about what to get my daughter Angel for her birthday. It was coming up soon. It wasn't like the father, Sam, was going to get her anything. You see, he left the second he found out I was pregnant with our child. Hmm. Maybe a My Little Pony game? (a/n: Ceci :), I had too.) Or that pretty hairband she had liked at the store?

I walked into the daycare, and took my usual seat and sat down to wait. My job, a photographer, finished before the daycare. I noticed a new young adult waiting for a toddler. He was tan, had long black hair, and was very, very, handsome. He also looked like he was trying to cut himself off from the world. His new name was Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome. I decided to try the impossible, and get him to talk. Before I could, though, the door of the classroom opened, and my little Angel, along with the other kids, walked out. She ran to me and hugged me. I picked her up in my ear . She bent down to my ear.

"Meet my new friend, his name is Gazzy! Well, actually Thomas, but he's sorta gazzy, so, you know..." She whispered the last part.

I turned to look at a blond kid who was looking around. When he caught sight of Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome, his eyes lightened up. However, there were too many parents to get through, or he would have gotten squished. I decided to help out, being the nice person I am.

"Are you here for him?" I asked our mystery man, pointing at Gazzy. He looked surprised as if taking me in for the first time.

"Yes, why?" His voice was deep and strong.

"I think he's trying to get through to you", I helpfully said. Recognition flickered in the man's eyes. He went to go get Gazzy, and came back to his seat for his coat. I shifted Angel's weight in my arms.

"Is he your nephew?" I questioned. I wanted to keep talking to him. Something about him was pulling me in.

"No, my brother."

"Ah." Awkward silence.

"Is she your niece?" He responded, indicating Angel.

"Oh no, she's my daughter. People always think we're siblings, and then reprimand me for being so young. I feel like a teen mother."

"I don't think it's a bad thing." Huh. He was the first to say that. Well, besides Nudge and Iggy, but they're my best friends. They sorta have to say that.

"Oh, well, thanks, then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I wanted to see him again. I would anyways, since he would have to come pick Gazzy up again tomorrow.

"Yep. Bye."

"Bye."

When I was in the car, driving Angel home, later, I smacked myself. Mentally. I hadn't even asked his name. What way of getting to know each other is that?

**I know it's short, but it's just sorta to start the story. Please review, they literally make my heart swell, to know people actually care about my writing. **

**-acap-fax ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**To the anonymous reviewer, Max is like, 23, and Fang is 24.  
Disclaimer: MR ain't mine.**

The next day, work was terrible. For some reason, I couldn't concentrate. I kept messing up the photos, and getting the wrong light. My boss got mad at me.

As I went to pick up Angel, still mad, I brightened at the thought of trying to get that unknown stranger to talk. Mr Tall, dark, and handsome. I really had to ask him his name. This morning, Angel had woken up early, and she said it was so she wouldn't be late for school and get all the time with Gazzy she could. I think somebody had a little crush.

The second I sat down, I immediately thought of things to say to him, who was sitting right in front of me, waiting for Gazzy. Some of them went like this: "How old is Gazzy?" and some of them like this: "Do you think Angel likes Gazzy?" Finally, I went with the classic.  
"I think Angel and Gazzy should have a play date. She really likes him." I tried to make conversation.  
He just silently nodded.  
"Please, contain your enthusiasm!" I said sarcastically. I mean, he wants to ignore me, fine. He should at least do it the proper way... I have no idea where I'm going with this.  
He chuckled.  
"Oh, yay! Like totally! Cause then, I can like, see you, and that would be cool, cause, like, you're my BFF, that I, like, totes love!" He said in a really high pitched voice.  
"Since we're, and I quote, "Like BFFs", we should get to know each other." I said, hoping he got the hint.  
"I'm Fang. My real name is Nicholas, but that's a lame name, so people call me Fang, because apparently I used to be obsessed with vampires. I don't know. Gazzy is my half-brother and is staying with me until my dad and step-mom find an apartment."  
"Well, nice to meet you, Fang. My name is Maximum, but since it's such a weird name, people just call me Max. Angel is fatherless my daughter."  
"Oh, I'm sorry about the loss of her father." he said apologetically.  
"He isn't dead. He's just big enough of a man to support a family of more than two people." I told him bitterly.  
"Then I'm sorry I brought up the subject." Fang closed the discussion. "Well, here's my phone number, if you ever want to schedule that play date between Gazzy and Angel." He said with a wink, before going to go get Gazzy, who had just walked out the classroom door, along with the other kids. I didn't see him again.

**That last sentence doesn't mean forever. I'm sorry I too so long to update and that this is short, but I've recently fallen in love with a youtuber. Literally. His username is lifewithjc, and I HIGHLY recommend him.**

**-acap-fax ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded, but I went to New York City with my school for a week, and I had tons of projects when I came back. But now I have the whole story planned up until chapter 10, so that's good.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MR. **

The next morning Angel asked me if she could have a play date with Gazzy. I told her that was fine, that I would talk to Fang that afternoon.

Afternoon:

I walked up to Fang the minute I saw him.

"Is it okay if Angel and Gazzy have a play date at our house? She asked me this morning if it was possible. I said I would talk to you. So, what do you say?"

He thought for a minute. "It depends, when?"

"Whenever you're available, there's nothing big coming up for us."

"This weekend is fine, Saturday afternoon?" He asked.

"Sure, that's perfect." I answered. "Can I have your phone number so I can tell you if we have to cancel?"

"That would probably be smart. Here it is: ***-***-****. Can I have yours?"

I gave him my number. We sat in silence for the rest of the time, waiting for the kids to come out.

When Angel walked out, I told her about what would be happening this Saturday. She kept thanking me over and over again.

Gazzy said, "Why doesn't Fang come over too? It's easier that way." Smart kid.

"Yeah, that could work. Instead of going back home, I'll just stay at your house."

"Okay, well, Angel and I have to go. Bye!" I waved to them, taking Angel's hand and walking out to the parking lot.

Saturday:

I finished brushing Angel's hair when the doorbell rang. As I went to open the door, Angel trailed behind me. It turned out to be Fang and Gazzy.

"How did you find my apartment?" I asked, surprised.

"It's in the school directory; you can find the email, address, and phone number of any staff, student, or parent." **(A/N: My school has this, and it just creeps me out, because my teachers can come stalk my house if they want.)**

"Oh, that would make sense. Come in!" I invited them in, opening the door wider. They walked in.

"Mommy, Gazzy and I are going to play in my room, okay?" Angel said, taking charge.

I nodded, flustered that my baby was already like an adult. They have to grow at some point though, right? They left.

"Guess it's just you and me." I said to Fang. I walked to the kitchen, standing in front of the refrigerator. Fang followed me, sitting on one of the bar stools behind out island. "Do you want something to drink?" I asked him.

"Depends, what do you have?"

I looked. "Orange juice, and… yeah, that's pretty much it. I have to go grocery shopping soon." I said.

"Orange juice is cool; I'll have some of that." Fang responded. I took out two glasses and poured some juice into them.

"So, what'cha wanna do?" You could practically feel the awkwardness.

"Well, I have a feeling Angel and Gazzy are going be seeing each other a lot, thus so are we, and it would be awkward if we were total strangers, so we should get to know each other." Yes! Thank you for taking the initiative, Fang!

"Sure. Favorite past-time?" I asked.

"TV, definitely." Spoken like a true guy. "Yours?"

"Spending time with Angel." I answered.

"Job? Mine is accountant, but I really just want to travel."

"I'm a photographer. School record?"

"I got into a lot of fights, and I had to switch schools a lot. You?"

"Same, lots of fighting, but I stayed at the same school all the time. Background?" We went on like this for a while, until we came to an interesting subject.

"Love life?" Fang asked.

"You already know that, Angel's father ditched, and since then, I haven't seen anyone. My friends say I'm 'high in demand', but I don't know, I don't really realize it."

"Well, I understand, why you would be high in demand" he said, looking me up and down.

I blushed, trying to take his attention away from me. "What about you? Are you seeing anyone?"

"I broke up with my girlfriend of 2 years, Lissa, 4 months ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry, that must have been hard for you." I knew the feeling.

"Not really, I was almost waiting for it to happen, like a timed bomb. Anyway, none of my friends or family liked her, so everyone's happy in the end." It was true, he didn't look very sad.

I looked at the time. "Wow, it's already been three hours! Is it time for you to go?" I didn't want him to leave. Talking to him had taken my mind off things.

"Oh, yeah, we should go. Gazzy!" He called him down. Gazzy and Angel came running down the hall. "We have to go."

Angel and Gazzy frowned. "Now? Really?"

I reassured them. "Don't worry; we'll organize more play dates. But it's done today."

Fang took Gazzy's hand and led him to our doorway.

"We'll see you in Monday, I guess?" Fang said.

"Yeah, see you on Monday. Bye!"

"Bye." He kissed my cheek, his lips warm and soft. He disappeared from view.

I slowly brought my hand to my cheek where his lips at met it. I felt all tingly. My heart was beating erratically. I found myself wishing he hadn't left. I wanted to run out there, and ask him to come back. What was wrong with me? I only felt this way with Sam. What was happening? Was I falling for Fang too? No, that would be bad. All boys were the same. Under his nice cover, Fang was probably just a player. He certainly looked like one. If he found out I liked him, he would probably blow me off. Nah, he's too nice. Is he?

Angel looked at me going through my inner dilemma with an understanding look on her face. She was acting like a therapist. My baby's growing up way too fast.

**That was long. I'm so proud. Review please?**

**~acap-fax ;)**


End file.
